A aposta
by Beautymoon
Summary: Ja pensaram se os cavaleiros fizessem uma aposta com o cavaleiro de escorpião? E se essa aposta fosse 1 mês sem sexo? Leiam e descubram....COMPLETA!
1. Milo vs Cavaleiros

A aposta

Milo vs. Cavaleiros

Era uma noite qualquer no santuário, em fim de semana qualquer e os nossos santos de Atena tanto os dourados como os bronzeados estão entediados:

Hyoga:Ai que sacoooooooo!!!!! Um fim de semana desses e não tem absolutamente nada para fazer!

Shun: É verdade eu to entediado.

Ikki: Quando tudo era guerra a gente tinha coisas úteis para fazer.

MdM: Verdade pelo menos dava pra matar alguém. Sabe tinha diversão.

Frô: Ai que horror! Seu troglodita!

Kanon: Olha será que as mocinhas não perceberam que discutindo a gente não vai chegar a lugar nenhum!

Frô:Hiiiiiiiii ta estressado lindinho (e abraça Kanon)

Kanon: Me larga agora!!!

Frô: Ai só te trato bem e você fica aí me dando patada! Não gosto mais de você!

Kanon :Sério?

Frô: Não! Acontece que você era meu preferido!

Aioros: Aí garanhão!

Kanon: Cala a boca senão sobra pra você!

Frô: Agora meus preferidos são só o Shakinha e o meu pezinho de alface!

Shaka: Ai Buda dá- me forças!

Shun: Ah olha só ele ta mexendo comigo! Ikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki: É não mexe com meu irmão não!!!

E Todos os cavaleiros começam a falar e gritar juntos e é a maior confusão.Até que...

CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Milo: Não agüento mais ver vocês aí que não decidem nada!

Deba: E por acaso o Sr. Estressadinho aí tem alguma idéia?

Milo: Claro eu sou o cara das boas idéias esqueceram?

Todos: gota

Saga: Então fala logo de uma vez!

Milo:Ta legal prestem eu sou o único aqui que pensa com a cabeça sugiro que a gente saia agora pra não perder a noite, encher a cara, pegar gatinhas e...

PÁRA MILO!!!!!

Todos se surpreenderam o dono daquele grito era Shaka!

Shaka:Será possível que você só pensa nisso? Melhor dizendo só pensa naquilo!

Não consegue ficar um dia sem?Você é um maníaco por sexo!

Milo: NÃO É VERDADE!!!!!

Todos:Não???

Milo: Não! Isso aí!!!

Saga:Aposto que não fica nem uma semana sem sexo!

Milo: Até mais de uma!!!

Todos: óóóóóóóóóóóóóóó´!!!!!!!!!!!

1 Minuto de silêncio sepulcral

Todos:HÁHÁHÁHÁ

Milo já estava furioso porque estavam duvidando dele então Shiryu como pode esse cara tão zen resolve pôr mais lenha na fogueira!

Shiryu:Ótimo já que o escorpião está tão confiante façamos a aposta!

Pontos de interrogação na cabeça de todos e mais ainda na do Seiya:

Shiryu: Não entenderam gente?

Todos: Não!

Shiryu: AFE! Olha já que o Milo ta assim...tão...controlado( e sorri maldoso), vamos estipular um tempo e ver se ele agüenta sacaram?

Shura: Boa Dragão!!!!!

Seiya:Mas quanto tempo?

Só então Mú se moveu:

Mú:Que tal um mês?

Shura: Boa Mú!

Milo:Até você Mú?!

Mú:Como assim até eu? Só dei uma idéia!

O escorpião estava realmente se assustando com aquela idéia de seus amigos insanos!

Milo:Gente,gente! Calma né não vão querer seguir com isso e...

Aioria: Ah nós vamos sim! E um mês é perfeito!!! Até parece que ele vai agüentar!

Nessa hora o Milo se encheu de uma coragem que nem ele sabia que tinha:

Milo:Vô agüentar siiiiiiiiiim!!!!!!!

Silêncio sepulcral 2

Todos: HÁHÁHÁHÁ

Deba: Oh Milo não leva a mal mas essa NEM VOCê!!!!!

Todos:HÁHAHAHA

Milo da cor da sua unha de tão irritado: Ta bom Dragão e todos vocês!!!! Eu vou provar que passo um mês sem...sem ...AQUILO!!!Tá apostado!

Mas se eu ganhar essa aposta vocês estão ferrados na minha mão!Vou fazer vocês pagarem o mico do século!!!! Ouviram? Os deuses vão saber do tamanho da humilhação que EU farei vocês passarem!Principalmente esse Dragão que nunca me enganou! Com esse jeito todo zen dele!(e fala imitando Shiryu) Você é igual a todos os outros!Ou ainda pior!

E Isso vale pra vocês também Mú e Saga! Do Saga isso já era esperado mas você Mú! Ah onde esse mundo vai parar?E o resto que ta rindo também vai pagar caro!

Resumindo ele vai quere se vingar de todos com destaque para Mú Saga e Shiryu os idealizadores!

Silêncio sepulcral 3

Dessa vez foi sério ninguém nunca tinha visto um escorpião tão alterado e decidido daquele jeito.

Saga:Ótimo todos nós aceitamos não é gente?

Saga: Não é gente?

Todos gaguejando: Ah é sim! Claro!

Saga: Porém se você perder...ah meu amiguinho quem vai pagar o mico do século vai ser você e sozinho!

Shura: Vai encarar?

Milo: Vou!!!

Hyoga: Então é guerra!!!!

Milo: GUERRA!!!!

E o escorpião saiu da casa de Áries onde eles estavam. Ao subir as escadarias na direção de sua casa começa a se dar conta da fria em que se meteu!

Continua...

Estreiando aqui no Fanfiction...espero que gostem...o Milo ainda vai passar por poucas e boas...ehehehhe!!!!

Reviews por favooor!!! Bjus!!


	2. O bolão e o dia Seguinte

O bolão

Assim que o escorpião deixou a casa de Áries começou o estardalhaço! Uns achavam que Milo não ia durar nem 3 dias,outros nem uma semana, e os que se assustaram mais com a atitude do escorpião apostavam em mais de uma semana.Foi aí que Kamus, melhor amigo de Milo resolveu tirar um proveito da situação.

Kamus:O gente e se a gente fizesse um bolão?

As reações diante dessa sugestão foram as mais diversas.Alguns como Shura,Aioros ,Aioria adoraram a idéia. Outra parte ficou espantada com o francês que estava fazendo isso ao seu amigo mais chegado, outros odiaram de primeira mas rapidamente mudaram de idéia quando perceberam que podiam faturar uma boa grana com isso!

NOSSA QUE CAVALEIROS INSENSIVEIS!

E começou aquele monte de cavaleiro a falar junto...

Seiya: E como nós fazemos isso? Bolão?

Todos: gota

Aioros: Ele sempre foi esperto assim?

E lá vai o Dragão todo calminho explicar o que é um bolão pro Pégaso:

Shiryu:Olha Seiya é assim:Cada um vai apostar um dia no mês por exemplo eu aposto no dia X se o Milo cair nesse dia aí eu ganho a bolada.

Seiya:Haaaaaaaaaa... não entendi!

A essa hora a calma do Dragão já tava bem longe...lá em Rozan quem sabe...

Shiryu:Sua ANTA ALADA! Esquece só escolhe um dia no mês e pronto! Sabe fazer isso? Escolher um dia no mês?

Seiya: Ah isso eu seeei!!!

Todos:gota

Dohko:Shriyu meu filho...tenha calma...TENHA CALMA!!!!!( e batendo na cabeça de Shiryu com uma barra da sua armadura)

Shiryu: Aiiiiiiiiii!!! Ta mestre já entedi!

MdM:Ah agora eu já sei de onde vem essa "calma" do dragão!

Dohko: Ótimo então cavaleiros que comecem as apostas!!!!

E eles fizeram uma enorme tabela que ficou na casa de Áries para o escorpião não desconfiar de nada.E foram diferentes apostas Afrodite por exemplo apostou exatamente no dia seguinte no primeiro dia. CREDO QUE FALTA DE FÉ NO MILO!!!

Já Aioria apostou no sétimo dia:

Aioria: Ele não vai durar uma semana!

O esperto Kamus lembrou-se que seu amigo fazia aniversário naquele mês e achou esse o melhor dia para a apostar!E os mais que cautelosos Saga e Shiryu apostaram no ultimo dia.

E novamente começou a agitação e o falatório e o ex mestre ancião resolveu acabar aquela bagunça:

Dohko: SILEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dohko:Esse bolão não pode sair daqui entenderam?Ninguém alem de nos deve saber!Entendido?

Todos:...

Dohko: Entendido?

Todos: Ah sim é claro!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte...

Já que o único maluco que resolveu apostar no primeiro dia foi Afrodite este resolveu arregaçar as mangas e tentar fazer o escorpião "cair" em tentação de qualquer jeito.E como o cavaleiro de Peixes não é bobo nem nada,resolveu que ele próprio se encarregaria do "trabalho sujo".

É SEM NOÇAO MESMO!

No dia seguinte na casa de Escorpião...

Milo esta lá totalmente concentrado na aposta! Não podia perder (embora ele próprio não estivesse acreditando em seu sucesso)

Derrepente ele é surpreendido por Afodite:

Frô: Oi Milo!!

Milo( meio assustado):O-oi Frô!Que você ta fazendo aqui?

Frô: Não seja tão mal educado! Só vim lhe fazer uma visitinha.Não vai me convidar para entrar?

O escorpião já prevendo o pior foi logo dizendo:

Milo:Ah Frô que pena! Eu estou realmente MUITO OCUPADO...

Frô:Ah mas não pra mim!

E deu um pulo no pescoço de Milo que não esperava aquilo e os dois caíram no chão!

Frô: Não vai fugir de mim escorpião!

Milo furioso:SAI DAQUI AGOOOOORAAAAAA!!!!

Eu gosto é de mulher entendeu?! MULHER!!!!

E empurrou Frô tão forte que ele caiu escada abaixo.

Frô: Aiiiiiiii!!!!! Troglodita!!!! Bruta montes!Droga perdi minha chance de "pegar" esse escorpião e ainda perdi a bolada!E pra completar to toda sujaaaaaaaa!!!! Ecaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

E Frô sai batendo o pé até a sua casa no caminho encontra Shura e MdM.

Shura: O que te aconteceu?

Frô: Aquele...aquele...Bruta montes do Milo!

MdM: Peraí o que foi que você fez?

Frô desolada: Perdi a aposta! Buáááááááááá!!!! Fui literalmente jogada fora!

Shura: Frô não me diz que você tentou assim..."sozinho" fazer o Milo perder a aposta!!

Frô: Sim por que o espanto?

MdM: Ora nada...

Shura e MdM:HAHAHAHAHAHA

Frô:Aiiiiiiii o que foi ?

Shura: Nada tirando o fato de que você agarrou o escorpião nada!

Frô: Ah gente achei que ele não ia me resistir!

MdM e Shura:gota

MdM: HAHAHA essa vai ser a piada do dia!

E foram os dois embora deixando Frô furiosa.

Frô: Aiiiiiii nunca fui tão humilhada!

E como MdM prometeu logo todos os cavaleiros envolvidos no bolão já estavam sabendo pois ele e Shura foram correndo contar

Continua...com certeza! XD

Muito obrigado pelos reviews...e eu demorei um pouquinho porque deu problema aki pra postar os documentos...deu problema com o pc...deu problema com tudo.Mas eu to aki firme e forte!Hehehe!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...a tendencia e so melhorar...ou seria...piorar? Hehehe!!!

Bjoeess a tds!!!


	3. A segunda tentativa

A segunda tentativa

Os dias foram passando o que significava que vários cavaleiros como Deba,MdM,Seiya,Hyoga,Shun além de Frô é claro já haviam se dado mal.Pois justamente do segundo ao quinto dia Milo passou mal e não saiu de casa.E no sexto dia passou o dia todo treinando de modo que estava cansado demais para sair a noite. Fato era de que Milo estava muito feliz com toda aquela sua demonstração de auto controle mas o resto dos cavaleiros não estavam nem um pouco.

Porém chegara o sétimo dia,exatamente o dia em que Aioria apostou a bolada e o leão não ia deixar barato...

Bem de manha cedo,Milo acordou e deu de cara com Aioria na porta de sua casa.Dessa vez deu um muxoxo.

Milo: Não me diga que você passou pro time do Afrodite leão e...

Aioria rindo: Ta me estranhando cara é claro que não! Só vim aqui perguntar se você não ta afim de dar uma volta,to vendo que você nem sai mais de casa desde que essa aposta ridícula começou.

Ao ouvir a palavra ridícula,Milo se animou, derrepente o leão havia se esquecido de faze-lo perder e ele podia parar com a paranóia.O escorpião ficou todo contente!

Milo: Só se for agora!

E lá se foram Milo e Aioria andar nas colinas já do lado de fora do santuario animadamente,a manha passou voando ,já era de tarde quando o leão resolveu que ia agir.

Aioria:Oh Milo to com uma vontade danada de fazer xixi!

Milo: Ué faz ali no matinho pô!

Aioria: Sabe o que é não leva a mal mas é que eu...é que eu...

Milo: Fala logo cara!

Aioria: Eu tenho vergonha não quero que você veja!

Milo quase caiu pra trás rindo:Fala sério leão VOCE com vergonha?!! Mas tudo bem não tem problema vou ali e você fica aqui fazendo ta?

Aioria:Ta! NÃO!!!! Quer dizer é (meio desesperado) fi-fica aí né não vou te incomodar com isso!

Milo: Como qui...

E nem deu tempo de falar pois o leão simplesmente havia sumido!

Milo pensando:Eu hein leão mais esquisito!

Passou um tempinho e Milo percebeu que Aioria tava demorando demais.

Milo: Que xixi é esse! Por Zeus!

Então do nada eis que surge uma bela ninfa e Milo que estava quase dormindo encostado na pedra desperta totalmente com aquela visão caminhando para ele.

Milo: Ai Zeus! EU TO SONHANDO!!!

E Aioria que observava de longe ria. Até que a bela ninfa chegou perto do escorpião se sentou ao seu lado e não disse nada simplesmente lhe beijou de tal forma que Milo até perdeu o equilíbrio mas retribuiu ao beijo. Aioria estava exultante vendo a cena.Foi fácil demais a bolada já era sua! Até que no meio do beijo o escorpião se lembrou da aposta!

E no susto empurrou a ninfa longe.

Milo: SAI PRA LA! SOCORROOOOOO!!!!!!!!

E saiu correndo de lá já entendendo que tudo aquilo foi uma armadilha do leão e ele quase caiu.

Já era de noite quando Milo chegou no santuário e encontrou todos os cavaleiros na arena menos Aioria

Milo:Aquele leão safado vai me pagar!!!!

Mú: Como assim?

Shun: É o que houve cara?

Milo:Vou dizer o que houve! Aioria simplesmente preparou uma armadilha pra eu perder a aposta!

Hyoga irônico: NÃÃÃO!

Milo: É sim!

Ikki:Ora mas o que ele fez de tããããããão grave?

Milo: Aquele leão tratante me pôs sozinho na colina com uma ninfa pra lá de gostosa!

Todos:ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ

Seiya: E você perdeu?

Milo: É claro que não!

Kanon:Hum temos que mudar nossos métodos e...ops! Pensei alto ne?

Milo( furioso): Pensou sim! Então todos vocês estão nisso? Vão ver só eu vou me vingar!!!!!!!

E sai furioso.

5 minutos depois chega Aioria com cara de decepcionado.

Aioros: Já sabemos o que você aprontou.

Aioria: É ...bom... é que eu...eu...

Saga: Se com uma ninfa gostosa o cara resistiu,vamos ter que inventar outra coisa outro jeito dele cair!(e faz uma expressão maléfica)

Shun:Ai ele ta me assustando IIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Ikki: Que isso ninguém assusta o meu irmão não!

Saga: Não tenho culpa se ele é um bebê chorão!

Ikki: Você vai ver quem é bebê chorão seu... AVEEEEEEEEEE...!!!

Dohko foi apartar os dois.E Shiryu já tava desconfiado.

Shiryu: Interessante...mas só me diz uma coisa leão. Como você fez pra ninfa dar mole pro Milo ?

Aioria: Simples contei a ela do bolão e disse que se eu ganhasse ela ficaria com vinte por cento!

Aioria:EI! Por que estão me olhando assim?

Nessa hora todos queriam voar no leão.

MdM: Será que você não entende que ninguém pode ficar sabendo do bolão?

Aioria: É claro! Não sou burro! Só que hoje era o MEU dia da aposta! Era MINHA chance de ganhar!Joguei do MEU jeito!

Kanon: Já que é assim tudo bem quem quiser tentar que tente a sua maneira! Todos nós estamos nisso mesmo.

MdM: De acordo então!

E depois disso a algazarra normal de sempre continuou,todos falando junto,a confusão que só esses lindos cavaleiros saberiam fazer! Só que era tamanha a algazarra que não perceberam que estavam sendo vigiados...

Continua...

Eai galera? Gostando da fic? Espero q sim!

So um breve comentario se fosse eu essa ninfa aí eu ia de bom agrado sem nem precisar me pagar...hehehhehe!!!

Agradecendo os reviews pelo outro capitulo...e pedindo mais pq review nunk e d+! Heheheheh...Bjoooeeeesss a tds!


	4. A vez de Virgem entrar em ação

**A vez de Virgem entrar em ação **

Os dias foram correndo,e por incrível que pareça,Milo estava realmente calmo e confiante firme e forte!

Incrível né?Ele mesmo não acreditava,e não vinha sendo nada fácil pra ele não.Pois como ele é um cavaleiro muito bonito, popular,desejado pelas mulheres ou seja galinha mesmo, aquele desafio era de uma dificuldade imensa.E parecia ate que os deuses estavam brincando com ele pra saber qual era seu limite,nos últimos dias andava chovendo mulher pra perto dele.Teve um dia aí que( pasmem) até a Shina deu mole pra ele em uma vez que os dois treinavam sendo observados é claro pelo resto dos cavaleiros ate aqueles que já estavam fora da aposta pois se divertiam muito com toda aquela agonia do escorpião já que a vida no santuário se resumia a deusa e treinamentos.

A amazona de cobra parecia outra pessoa naquele dia lutara com Milo e perdera a luta mas o cavaleiro foi vê-la depois saber se estava bem se não estava muito machucada e esse gesto mexeu com a amazona que queria mesmo na hora era se deixar levar,Milo por sua vez mesmo calmo e controlado hesitou sobre ganhar a aposta---afinal de contas não e todo dia que a amazona de cobra se mostra tão doce desse jeito e ainda por cima com segundas intenções----mas se lembrou do que Aioria o tinha feito e educadamente deu um fora na amazona de cobra que tinha perdido completamente a calma e dera um soco muito bem dado no escorpião.

Depois daquele atrito todo a poeira já estava baixando no santuário...

Chega o décimo dia,depois de mais cavaleiros terem sido eliminados durante os três dias que se passaram,sem o Milo saber e claro!Shaka de Virgem que já havia traçado o seu plano,foi até onde Milo estava na casa de Kamus conversando com ele.

Shaka:Oi Milo!Kamus BOM DIA!

Milo:Só se for pra você o meu ta péssimo!

Shaka:Ah que isso Milo se anima e...AH!QUE ISSO NO SEU ROSTO?

Kamus:Ele apanhou da Shina!Hihihi

Milo:Pô Kamus! Que amigão você é!

Shaka:Da Shina?Como você conseguiu isso?---rindo---

Milo:Não quero falar sobre isso...

Kamus:Ah que isso Milo vai aí fala sim você vai se sentir melhor!

Milo:Ta bom Kamus se você pediu eu falo!É que...voce lembra que eu treinei com a Shina e que eu ganhei dela na luta depois disso fui ver como ela tava e ai rolo um clima cara.

Shaka:To bobo.Você e a Shina cara?

Milo:É e por causa dessa aposta idiota eu to aqui com a cara roxa!

Shaka:Não precisa contar o resto eu já entendi.Nossa mas foi engraçado.Mas eu não vim aqui pra isso só vim te chamar pra ir na praia comigo Kamus você também ta convidado.

Milo:A ultima vez que um de vocês me chamou pra sair eu quase fui violentado por uma ninfa!E que ninfa!Mas isso não vem ao caso eu acho melhor não ir não.

Shaka:Oras como e que você me faz uma desfeita dessas na caraça?

Milo:Só estou sendo precavido!

Shaka:Ah escorpião você me deixou muito chateado!(falando com cara de choro)

Kamus:Ah Milo isso não se faz!(rindo por dentro)

Milo:Ta pra não ter crise de consciência depois,eu vou com vocês!

E se foram eles com suas respectivas sungas (ai me abanem!) até a praia.Milo ficou feliz pois estava um ambiente muito agradável ate que...

Milo:Oh Shaka que e aquilo ali?

Shaka:São peitos oras!

Milo:Shaka seu fxx dx pxxxx!!!!!

Kamus que percebeu a sutileza do plano de Shaka cumprimentou Virgem discretamente.

Kamus:Oui! Muito bom plano Shaka você armou tudo direitinho tenho que reconhecer seu mérito!Mas essa amigo quem ganha sou eu!

Milo não prestou atenção nos dois pois estava muito ocupado reclamando e xingando o cavaleiro de virgem.

Milo:Shaka!!!!!!! Você me paga!E Kamus você deve estar nisso com ele!

FUI TRAÍDO!FUI TRAÍDO!PELO MEU MELHOR AMIGO!!!!

Voz: Que isso lindinho!Não diga uma coisa dessas num lugar como este!

Só então o escorpião se virou e deu cara com os peitos de uma mulher que estava ali bem na sua frente."Não vou resistir" pensou

Milo: Dá licença moça, eu vou embora!

Ao tentar ir embora,só agora percebera a furada em que se meteu.Não tinha idéia do caminho para voltar ao santuário,pois aquela praia onde o topless era permitido só tinha mulheres lindas e era muito longe do santuário e ele não sabia voltar pra casa.

Foi procurar Shaka e ficou uma hora procurando ate que achou seu "amigo" se dando bem com uma garota numa pedra distante.

Milo:Shaka! Você conseguiu ser mais cruel do que o próprio Saga tomado por Ares!

Shaka cinicamente: Que isso Milo!Te trago ao paraíso e é assim que você me agradece?

Milo:Eu quero ir embora agooooooooooora!!!!Onde esta o Kamus?

Shaka:Fazendo a mesma coisa que você deveria ta fazendo!Olha no final da tarde a gente vai embora ta?

Milo:Ta fazer o que ne...

Shaka: Ah você sabe o que fazer!Rsrsrsrsrs

Milo já estava pronto pra meter uma agulha escarlate em Shaka mas resolveu deixar quieto.

Foi sentar sozinho na areia e Shaka o observou de longe.

Shaka:AI SACO! Esse daí desgostou de sexo! Achei que essa ele não agüentava!Mais ta lá firme e forte!

E olha pra Milo de longe todo desesperado.

Shaka:É nem tão forte assim...mas não desiste!!!

Vendo que não ia mais ter jeito,foi embora com Milo e Kamus.

E mais um é eliminado!

E continua...

Isso aí façam suas apostas quem será que ganha ?Será Milo ou os cavaleiros?

Ta virando novela...eu sei...mas eai qm ganha?uahuAHUHauhAAauhauhauh!!!!

Muito obrigado por tds os reviews...e respondendo a uma pergunta do Felipe do Amaral Nani e q tbm deve ser duvida de outras pessoas...

Se o Milo bater um Processo Unilateral de Normalizaçao Hormonal por Estimulaçao Temporariamente Auto-induzida (punheta) ele perde?

Sim ele perde sim...senao ia ficar mto facil...so pode bj...mas como eu disse pro proprio Felipe no caso do Milo é bom ate isso ele evitar...heheheh!!!

E bom falando do capitulo...O Shaka qm diria...logo o Shaka!

Surpresos?Coisas mais sem noçao ainda vem por ai..heheheh (cara malefica) Obrigado a tds que mandaram reviews e q estao acompanhando a fic...mas...eu qro mais reviews! hehehe...só pra nao perder o costume...bjaum!!!!!


	5. Festa surpresa pra Milo

**Festa surpresa para Milo!**

O escorpião estava que já não se agüentava mais!Uma vez leu em uma revista que comer chocolate dava um certo alívio...e pronto!Agora ele vivia com uma barrinha de chocolate na mão!Os outros riram muito daquilo,mas já estavam ficando com medo mais de 13 dias haviam se passado e nada!Só sobraram 3 na disputa:Kamus,Shiryu e Saga.

Resolveram se reunir na casa de Mú,sede do bolão, e começou a bagunça habitual todos falando junto uma loucura.Até que Kamus gritou:

CALEM A BOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: ...

Kamus:Melhor assim.Pra quem não sabe amanhã é o aniversário do Milo!

Deba:Francês safado!Premeditou tudo!(rindo)

Kamus:É podem me chamar de gênio!

Deba:Você pode ser gênio,mas o Milo desconfio que aquele lá não é grego porcaria nenhuma,é bem brasileiro: NÃO DESISTE NUNCA!

Frô:É verdade!Ainda não entendi como ele não cedeu aos MEUS ENCANTOS!

Todos:gota

MdM:Afe!Mas o Deba ta certo!O cara cercado de mulher linda, na praia e nada!

Seiya:Será que mudou de time?

Hyoga:Se tivesse Seiya,esse bolão já tinha acabado e o vencedor seria Peixes.

Todos:UFA!

Kamus:Entretanto estou preparando uma "festinha" surpresa pro meu amiguinho,e queria a ajuda de vocês.

0Todos menos Saga e Shiryu:CLARO!

Shiryu:Já sabe que eu não vou ajudar porque ainda posso ganhar a bolada!E Saga também não porque ele apostou no mesmo dia que eu,se nós ganharmos o premio a gente irá dividi-lo meio a meio.

Saga:É isso aí!Mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não vá pra festinha!Afinal se nem eu nem o dragão aparecermos Milo pode desconfiar de algo.

Shiryu:É verdade!

E Saga e Dragão saíram da casa de Áries deixando os outros cavaleiros com as idéias de Kamus.

Kamus:É isso aí pessoal tudo certo então pra amanhã a noite?

Mú:Fechou!

E chegou o tão esperado dia!Todos os cavaleiros saíram muito cedo por conta dos preparativos da festa e Milo estranhou e ficou bem triste.

Milo: Pôxa! Ninguém lembrou do meu aniversario,nem o Kamus...

POBRE MILO MAL SABIA O QUE O ESPERAVA

E ele ficou na maior deprê o dia todo, enfurnado em casa,sem comer nada.

Até que chegou a noite e mais ou menos 9 horas chega Kamus na casa de Milo.

Ele lembrou! (pensou Milo feliz)

Kamus:Reunião na casa de Touro agora!

Milo:Que merda nem pra me dar parabéns(pensou)

Milo:Vamos então ne...

Quando chegaram bem perto da casa de Touro,Milo virou-se desconfiado para Kamus:

Milo:Hei!Reunião na casa do Deba a essa hora?

Sem saída Kamus deu um soco inesperado em Milo.

Milo:Ai mamãe!

E Desmaia.

Até que poucos minutos depois,Milo acorda,abre os olhos e...

Milo:AI EU TÔ CEGO!!!

MdM deu um pedala em Milo que só agora percebeu a situação em que se encontrava:Estava vendado e com as mãos amarradas a uma cadeira.Mas reconheceu a s gargalhadas de seus amigos.

Milo:Ai que bom!Pensei que eu tivesse sido seqüestrado.

Todos:gota

Milo:Ai será que agora vocês podem me tirar daqui?

Todos:NÃO!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aioros:Relaxa escorpião é só uma surpresinha!

Nesse momento Milo que ainda estava vendado ouve uma voz de mulher bem perto de si cantando:

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Milo…_

_Happy birthday to yoooooouuuuuuuu!!!!!!!_

Kanon cochichando com Aioros:Essa idéia foi realmente ótima!

Aioros:Se foi!

Nessa altura do campeonato Milo já sabia o que estava acontecendo!Quando a mulher chegou mais perto ainda ficando cara a cara com ele lhe tiraram a venda!Mas não o desamarraram.

Milo:Ai MEU ZEUS!!!!!

Kamus:Ai eu sabia que ia dar certo!

Milo:Socooooorrroooooo!!!!Tirem ela da minha frente!

Dançarina:Ele é gay?

Milo:NÃO!Quero dizer desculpa gata é que os meus amigos armaram essa pra mim.

E explicou-lhe tudo sobre a aposta.

Milo:Eu só queria saber quem foi o responsável por isso!

Cavaleiros:ELE!!!(e apontaram pra Kamus)

Milo:Kamus! Você me decepcionou não esperava isso de você mas vai ter volta!

Ouviram?

Cavaleiros com medo

Dançarina para Kamus:Então é isso?Seu insensível!

E deu um belo tapa em Kamus.O que fez os cavaleiros rirem muito.

Dançarina para Milo:E quanto a você quando acabar tudo isso me chama pra gente poder comemorar!

Milo:Com certeza gata!

Milo para os cavaleiros: Se eu não vou ter vocês também não!

E estirou o linguão para eles)

AI AI ESSE MILO

Todos os cavaleiros ficaram furiosos menos Saga e Shiryu que não conseguiam esconder suas expressões de alegria,eles iam ganhar a bolada!A vitória era certa!

Eles só não contavam com o fato de uma intrometida vim e estragar tudo!

Continua...Claro q continua!!! XD

Reviews:

Danda Até tu Shaka é isso aí ...na minha fic até o Shaka pode...hehehhehehehe!!! Calma as ultimas insanidades estao vindo por aí...hehhehe!!!

Flor de Gelo Vc achou o melhor plano o do Shaka...e esse do Kamus? Hein? Fala serio o gelinho s superou...heheheh!!!

Maia Sorovar Poxa vc ta em com raiva do Milo...ele esta provando o seu valor!!! hHauhAHUhuHA!!!!! a sova ele ja ta levando na fic inteira...hehehe!!

Felipe do Amaral Nani Po na violencia fik complicado ai nao da nao...tem q ser uma coisa espontanea...o proprio Milo tem q ceder...o erro tem q ser da parte dele. E depois por o cara numa dessas...cade a honra dos cavaleiros?!!! ahhAUHauh!!! Mas como eu ja te disse vc tava bom pra um cavaleiro ai vc ia fazer o Milo perder...heheheh!!!

Sesshoumaru Youkai Muito obrigado!!! Pode dexar vao acontecer mais coisas insanas por ai...ehheheh!! Bem vindo a minha fic insana...bjs!

Vou responder minhas reviews aqui agora assim fica melhor...Bjus a tds q mandaram reviews e q estaum acompanahndo a fic!


	6. A vez de Saori Hã? Saori?

**A vez de Saori. Hã? Saori?**

Depois disso tudo a poeira baixou novamente,até porque o último dia de aposta ainda tava um pouco longe, e bom tudo estava voltando ao normal.Todos os cavaleiros estavam na arena e lutando estavam Milo e Aioria.

Aioria:Eaí escorpião nem ta lutando direito!

Milo: Isso se chama abstinência leão!

Aioria:Então e melhor você parar com isso antes que se prejudique nas lutas nos treinos...

E nem deu tempo do leão continuar porque Milo ficou furioso e lhe acertou um belo soco.

Aioria:Agora você vai ver seu escorpião folgado!

E acertou vários socos e chutes seguidos em Milo acabando por nocautear o pobre escorpião.

O Leão venceu,e após o termino da luta e da alegação de Milo que a falta de sexo o estava deixando fraco, então Shun que estava vindo da sala do mestre apareceu lá na arena onde rolou a luta.

Shun:Milo!!! Atena ta te chamando na sala do mestre.

Milo:Ué o que ela quer?

Shun:Não faço idéia só sei que ela disse que é urgente!

Milo:Se é assim eu vou!

Aioros:Vou com você!

Shun:Não Aioros eu ouvi a Saori dizer SÓ o cavaleiro de escorpião!

Kanon cochichando para Saga:Não sei porque mas isso aí não ta cheirando bem não!

Milo:Ta legal Andrômeda eu já estou indo!

--- e lá se foi Milo pra sala do mestre deixando os outros cavaleiros na arena.---

Hyoga:Eu não sei de vocês mas desde quando Atena chama um só cavaleiro assim por vez do nada?

Ikki:Verdade tem algo cheirando mal nisso!

Afrodite:Ei MdM isso não tem nada a ver com você não né?

Todos: gota –ahhahahahhahahahhahahahha

MdM:Ah muuuuito engraçado sua bicha!

Seiya:Ah Frô todos nós rimos!

Dohko:QUIETOS! Eu acho que o cisne ta realmente certo,muito estranho Atena chamar só o Milo se ainda fosse só eu porque bom eu sou o mais experiente e to de volta com o meu bom corpinho de 18 anos e...

Kanon:Aff!!! Nós sabemos você ta ficando pior que o Milo Dohko!

Ikki:Mas nós temos que abrir nossos olhos de qualquer jeito.

Seiya:É mesmo!

---------Enquanto isso na sala do mestre--------

Milo:Estou aqui Atena, demorei muito?

Saori:Sem formalidades escorpião me chame apenas de Saori!

Milo:Como quiser Aten...é.. Saori!

Saori:Isso assim esta melhor!

Milo:Mas Saori porque me chamou ate aqui?

Saori:Não faz idéia escorpião?(sorrindo marotamente)

Milo:É...é...na-não!(meio nervoso)

Saori:Pois então vou dizer (se aproximando perigosamente)

Milo:Diga então(da cor da sua unha)

Saori:Eu quero VOCÊ!!!

Milo:Hã?!!!

Saori:Não se faça de desentendido( chegando bem perto...) Vai negar um pedido da sua deusa?

Milo ficou realmente atordoado,não esperava aquilo nunca.

Milo:Na-na-nã...eu..

Deixou ser beijado,e quando se deu conta que estava indo pros finalmente empurrou Saori.

Milo:SAI PRA LÁ!!!

Saori:Milo! Que isso?

Milo pensando:Ai caraca a deusa ta me dando mole!Ela quer dar pra mim! Não não Milo não pode perder essa aposta!ZEUUUUUUUUUS O Q EU FAÇO?!

Vendo que não deu certo Saori acabou gritando o que não devia.

Saori:Droga!Perdi a bolada!

Milo:O que? Que bolada???

Saori:Na-nada!

Milo viu que ela estava mentindo e resolveu arrancar-lhe a verdade e numa ação desesperada pegou o sapato da deusa que já tinha caído.

Milo:OU VOCE CONTA OU DÁ ADEUS A ESSE SAPATINHO!!!!

Saori se desesperou o seu precioso sapatinho estava em risco.oh!

Saori:Ta você venceu eu contoooooooooo mas LARGA O MEU SAPATINHO!

Milo:Conta primeiro que eu solto!

Saori:Ta bom!Seus amigos cavaleiros estão fazendo um bolão em cima do que vocês apostaram se você caísse no dia que um deles apostou esse levava a bolada!

Milo:O QUEEE?COMO FORAM CAPAZES!!!!ELES VÃO PAGAR!

E olhou pra Saori interrogativamente.

Milo:Saori você por acaso não...ne?

Saori:Participei! Apostei no dia de hoje pronto falei!

Milo:gota

Saori:Mas por amor de mim mesma se vingue mas não deixe eles saberem que eu to participando!Eu ouvi uma conversa deles sobre isso fui lá na tabela que tava na casa de Áries e...

Milo:Aquele ariano filho da mãe!

Saori:e marquei meu nome lá na tabela hoje porque ninguém estava lá.

Milo:Que horror vocês não prestam!Nem eu seria capaz disso!Pensando bem seria sim mas isso não vem ao caso!Mas Saori ainda tem gente nesse bolão?

Saori:Pelo que eu vi lá só sobraram o Saga e o Shiryu.

Milo:É Estava esperando que fossem eles mesmo.E quem que deu essa idéia de bolão?

Saori:...

Milo:Saoriiiiii!!!!!!!(ameaçando quebrar o salto do sapatinho)

Saori:Foi o Kamus seu melhor amigo pronto falei de novo!

Milo:HAAAA Agora já foi demais esses sem vergonhas vão ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa há se vão!(Sem duplo sentido gente!)

Saori:ISSO! MOSTRA PRA ELES MILO!

Milo: (muitas gotinhas)...Ta pode deixar.

Continua...O proximo é o último...snif!

Danda: É o Kamus é um amigo da onça msm...mas pode ter ctz q se fosse o Milo no lugar do Kamus ele faria a msm coisa...hehhehe! Quanto a Saga pode esperar q ele nao vai ficar atras nao...Bjs!!!

Flor de Gelo: Gostou do Deba? Que bom ele é uma figura...vou explora-lo melhor nas outras fics q ja estou planejando pode deixar...o tapa do Kamus hein! Eu tbm me amarrei...foi mtu merecido! Hehehe! E quanto a sua desconfiança sobre ser a Saori...era ela msm...UAhuHAUha!!! Vc é boa nas deduçoes...hehe! Bjoooeees e continua mandando review pq nunk é d+!Hehehe...

Felipe do Amaral Nani: Nao ligue mtu pelo signo de peixes e com ctz ia ser honroso um cavaleiro mais macho nesse signo. Nao tenha vergonha do signo o meu é Libra mas meu acendente é...Peixes...heheh! Ah e eu nao podia deixar o Milo ser extrupado...hehhe...qndo a essa parada aí do Kamus...é até uma boa...mas eu nao tenho tendencias "yaoicidas"...E ó amei a comparaçao "Copa do Mundo" puxa me senti importante...hehhe! E por ultimo a mulher de chocolate...uAHUHauhuAHUahuhaUHauhUAHUahaUHa (eu tive crise de riso qndo li isso) uhAUHauhua!!! mto bom! Agora Milo budista...ta certo q minha fic ta cheia de coisas improvaveis mas Milo budista e santinho...nem eu consigo tamanha proeza! Obrigadao pelo review! Bjus!

Maia Sorovar: Gostou do tapa né? Eu tbm adorei! Puxa esse tapa ai do Kamus foi bastante comentado.Heheh!!

See you in the next chapter! (sera q eu escrevi isso direito?)

E...Hohoho! Feliz natal!!!


	7. O Mico do Século

**O grande dia e o mico do século!**

Tava tudo tão estranhamente tranqüilo no santuário,os cavaleiros que perderam já não estavam mais ligando,só Saga e Shiryu é que queriam continuar com aquela presepada,porem só no último dia do desafio do escorpião.

Os dias foram transcorrendo normais a rotina de sempre até que chega penúltimo dia e Shiryu e Saga que já tinham todo um plano arquitetado foram encontrar os outros cavaleiros na sala do mestre. Saori não estava lá.

Saga:É Amanhã que a gente vai ver o ecorpião se dar mal!

Shiryu :Isso aí!!!uaHUAhuaHUah

Frô:Eu to é ficando com medo desses dois!(e virando para Shiryu)Se bem que pra ver esse dragãozinho em ação topo qualquer parada!

Shiryu:gota

Todos:HAHAHAAHA!!!!DRAGAOZINHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Shiryu:MXXXX!!!!Vão me deixar falar ou não?

Dohko:Shiryu meu filho!...NAO DIGA PALAVRÕES!!!!(e batendo na cabeça de Shiryu com a barra da armadura de novo)

Shiryu:AAAAAIIIIII!!!!Sim mestre!

Mú:Fala logo então!

Shiryu:Só estava tentando dizer que amanhã Saga e eu vamos por nosso plano em pratica!

Saga:É Nós vamos precisar da colaboração de todos vocês!

Ikki:HAHAHAHA!E vocês acham mesmo que NÓS vamos ajudar vocês a ganhar a bolada?

Saga:Tudo bem, mas lembrem-se de que se ele ganhar quem paga o mico do século somos nós todos!E melhor ajudarem!

Shura:Hijo da mãe!

Hyoga:Que?Mamãe?BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!

Todos:gota enooooorme

MdM:Ta bom mas o que a gente tem que fazer?

Kanon:No que os gênios estão pensando hein?

Shiryu e Saga:(sorriso maldoso)

Enquanto isso na casa de Escorpião...

Milo está no banho gelado já faz uma hora!HEHE Quase um mês,é de se imaginar que ele não esteja mais se agüentando!Mas não ia se entregar não agora porque já arquitetou uma excelente vingança!Ainda mais depois que soube de tudo aquilo!

O dia passou muito rápido,a noite também já era de madrugada e todo o santuário estava dormindo.Só um escorpião estava acordado.

E chegou o grande dia!

Bem o grande dia não foi grande coisa.

E chegou a grande noite!

Todos os douradinhos e bronzeadinhos estavam conversando animadamente na sala do mestre,daí chega Milo todo feliz.

Aioria:Gente que tal se nós saíssemos pra zuar ,beber,azarar as gatas e...

Milo:Que isso Aioria só pensa nessas coisas!

Todos:gota

Milo:Brincadeira gente!Vamos sair sim.

Todos olharam pra Milo com a cara lá na chão ora mais esse escorpião mudou muito.Estavam desconfiados logo no ultimo dia ele ia se sujeitar a uma queda desse jeito?Não! Tinha algo podre nessa podridão.Mas acabaram indo.

Foram para um bar e Saga e o dragão trataram de sentar com Milo na tentativa de faze-lo beber.Porque esse era o plano deles algumas doses e o escorpião fazia o resto sozinho(que maus!)

E a noite foi rolando,a farra começou por volta das nove,e o tempo foi passando e Milo só bebeu um copo!Enquanto que Saga e Shiryu já tinham bebido três!Foi aí que a parte B do plano deles começou melhor dizendo chegou.Exatamente 18 garotas "amigas"de Saga isso dava umas garota pra cada cavaleiro e claro deixaram a mais bonita para o escorpião e ele dançou com ela se divertiu muito ate cantaram juntos no karaokê.

As horas foram passando, todos já estavam mais pra lá do que pra cá tirando Milo que tinha que estar sóbrio ele ate arriscou um beijinho na sua garota mas nada alem disso o que irritou profundamente os cavaleiros e fez gemeos e dragão se desesperarem ELES IAM PERDER!

E quando deu meia noite Milo subiu no balcão e chamou a atenção de todos para si.

Milo:BOA NOITE ! A TODOS AQUI!Estou aqui em cima desse balcão unicamente pelo fato de que estou comemorando uma vitória!!!!!

(e apontou para os cavaleiros)

É isso aí vocês perderaaaaam!!!!!Agora se preparem!!!

Os cavaleiros ficaram com muito medo pois sabiam que o pior os esperavam,o tão falado mico do século por Milo!

Mas como aposta era aposta e eles perderam...

Em menos de 5 minutos estavam o quinze em cima do balcão só de cueca!Mas não eram cuecas qualquer,Milo pensou em tudo fez com que Saori comprasse bordasse cada cuequinha de acordo com a armadura de cada cavaleiro.Saori prontamente fez todas pois não queria que a fúria do escorpião recaísse sobre ela.

E lá estavam os cavaleiros de Atena!Seiya tinha um mini pégasu na cueca,Hyoga um mini cisne e todos eles tinham lá seu mini símbolo nas cuequinhas (viajei muuuuuuuuuito nessa hora)

Só que também a vingança foi um pouquinho pior para Saga, Shiryu, Mú e agora Kamus que entrou nessa porque Milo descobriu o idealizador do bolão.

Todos no bar ficaram assistindo aquela cena e Milo entregou quatro microfones para Saga,Mú,Shiryu e Kamus.

Milo:E agora com vocês OS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA!!!!!!!!

Todos no bar:UHÚÚÚ!!!FIU FIU!!!!

E lá estavam todos eles em cima do balcão só de cueca dançando liderados por Saga,Mú,Shiryu e Kamus que cantavam.

_Faça elevar o cosmos do coração_

_Todo mal combater despertar o poder_

_Sua constelação sempre irá te proteger..._

_Saint Seiya guerreiro das estrelas_

_Saint Seiya nada a temeeeeeer huuuuuueeeeeeeee_

_Saint Seiya unidos por sua forçaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Saint Seiya! Pégasus...Até venceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr_

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

E MICO DO SECULO!!!!

Depois daquela meia hora de tortura,Milo decidiu que já tinha se divertido bastante. Foram todos embora.Só que na hora de se vestirem "decentemente",os cavaleiros se deram conta de que suas roupas haviam sumido.

Shura:Seu escorpião safado!

Hyoga:Cadê as nossas roupas?

Milo:Ih!As meninas amigas do Saga se empolgaram tanto com a performance de vocês que saíram e levaram suas roupas de lembrança!

Seiya:E agora o que a gente vai fazer?

Milo:Simples!VOLTEM ASSIM PARA O SANTUÁRIO!!!

Todos:MILO!!!!

Os cavaleiros já estavam em posição de ataque para cima de Milo quando Dohko interrompeu.

Dohko: Aposta é aposta gente!Nós perdemos e amanhã tudo vai estar acabado!

Milo:É eu acho que ele ta certo gente!!!! Hihihihih!!!!!

Kanon:É vamos embora logo gente!

Milo:Olha eu até iria com vocês mas é que eu tenho que tirar o meu atraso!hehe

E saiu correndo gritando

LIBERDAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Já eram 2 horas da madrugada quando os cavaleiros chegaram só de cuequinha no santuário!podem imaginar a cena?

Seiya:Pelo menos ta todo mundo dormindo e...

Nesse momento Seiya esbarra em 1 pequena coluna que não estava firme essa cai sobre outra coluna que cai sobre outra coluna e faz um efeito dominó que causa um barulho incrível.

Ikki:Sua anta!Agora todos no santuário vão nos ver assim!

E não deu outra em menos de 1 minuto todos os guerreiros,amazonas,aprendizes e Saori já estavam lá e se depararam com aquela cena.

Todos:HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

A risada foi geral e os cavaleiros já estavam roxos de vergonha e todos riram tão alto e tão demorado que o barulho subiu no Olimpo e ate os deuses ficaram sabendo e rindo também "Dessa vez esses mortais se superaram" eles diziam.

Aioria:Ta feliz agora Seiya?Você conseguiu piorar o que já parecia impossível de piorar!

Nessa hora chega um cansado,suado e sorridente Milo.

Milo:Caramba Seiya eu sei que sou um gênio e que minha vingança foi perfeita mas sem a sua ajuda não teria tamanha repercussão!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Todos:gota

Milo:Uááá!To com muito sono vou dormir. Sexo cansa ne gente?

E foi-se para sua casa deixando todos de queixo caído ainda mais os que não sabiam daquilo e não entendiam nada porque estavam ocupados demais rindo.

Depois de toda aquela confusão todos foram pra suas casas dormir e aquele mico realmente ficou para historia perdurou ao longo do século como Milo prometera.

Dias depois...

Shiryu invadindo:ACABA LOGO ISSO!!NÃO ESTA CANSADA DE TORTURAR A GENTE??!!

Eu:Dragão !Gostou mesmo da cuequinha!!!!

Shiryu:HUMPF!!!

Nesse momento Shiryu invadiu minha conclusão e estava sem camisa só com a sua nova cuequinha de dragão.

Eu:Mas hein dragão,ate que ficou bem fofo você com esse cueca e...

Shiryu:Respeita ta legal?Essa é a MINHA CUECA DA SORTE !!!

Eu aos leitores:Desculpa gente, é que nessa confusão me esqueci de um detalhe importante...Hehehe...

Flashback da madrugada do mico...

Shiryu se dirigia juntamente com Dohko a casa de Libra,como estavam meio grogues ao chegarem ao ultimo degrau da escada os dois cambalearam e Dohko acabou caindo, rolou escada abaixo Shiryu conseguiu se segurar. Por conta desse acidente Dohko ficou na cama sem poder se mexer por 1 mês e Shiryu atribui a sua sorte de não ter tido o mesmo destino que o seu mestre a cueca que ele estava usando. (se bem que Dohko tambem estava)Agora o dragão não sai mais pra uma luta sem ela!

Fim do flashback

**_FIM_**

**_Ufa! Terminei...até q enfim!XD_**

**_Desculpas a galera q ficou esperando uma atualizaçao...e q só fikei de ferias essa semana...aí já viram né? Espero q tenham gostado da fic...espero msm! Eu sei q eu viajei d+++ nesse capitulo, mas e q eu naum resisti...uAHUHAuhAUH!!!! _**

**_E todos que torceram...podem comemorar: O ESCORPIÃO GANHOU!!!!! Êêêêeeeeeeeeeh!!! _**

**_Um obrigado mtu especial pra tds q acompanharam essa fic (como diz o Felipe) com dois HH maiúsculos!!!_**

**_E ela foi mtu importante...pq foi só a primeira então com o tempo eu vou evoluindo...e vcs vao ter mtas fics comedia pra ler...assim espero. Também acabei conhecendo pessoas novas com a fic. Bjus pra Karimaehara q ainda vai ler e me mandar review...heheh! Pra Black Scorpio no Nyx...e pra tds q acompanharam minhas insanidades._**

**_Ah é e vou deixando aki um aviso de q logo logo...mesmo mesmo eu ja entro com outra fic. Bjus!_**

**_E agora vamos as reviews..._**

**_Danda: Ta aí o plano do Saga e do dragão...como eu diria simples e eficaz...so q o Milo naum caiu.XD  
Espero q tenha gostado! Bjus!_**

**_Shakinha: Tudo bem...liga naum eu entrei foi essa semana...por isso q demorei um pokinho pra atualizar a fic. Ta vendo vc apostou no Milo e ganhou! Parabens...heheh!_**

**_Maia Sorovar: uAHUHAuhAH!!! Saori e uma enxerida msm...mas a fic acabou...snif!  
Gostou do final? (saio correndo para me proteger...XD) bJUS!_**

**_Diessika: Vc torceu pro Milo deve ter gostado no final ne? XD. Espero q tenha gostado...Bjus!_**

**_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Q bom q esta torcendo por ele!Alias...gostou da vitoria do escorpiao?XD.E bom...esse lance de capitulo especial...eu qro msm...so q mais pro futuro...derrepente se vc me der uma maozinha...XD. É serio preciso de inspiraçao...e fala serio ne depois de td oq o Milo passou ele merecia essa vitoria...eu sei q o mico q eu fiz os cavaleiros pagarem foi assim...um tanto...incrivelmente viajante!XD...mas fazer oq ne? É minha cabecinha e assim msm...uAHUHuha!!! Bjus e só um pedido qro review de despedida caprichada hein?_**

**_Black Scorpio no Nyx: Ja ate tc cum vc no msn...XD! Eai oq achou do final? Espero q tenha gostado...como eu te disse tive q me inspirar e viajar muuuuuuuuito pra fazer esse final...Bjus!_**

**_Shiva Kitsune: Obrigado por tds as suas reviews! Amei msm! E fez bem em torcer pelo Milo viu? Ele ganhou...XD! Bjus!_**

**_Acho q nem precisa pedir né, mas so pra nao perder o costume...REVIEWS!!!! Quero saber a opiniao de vcs nesse capitulo...bjus!  
_**


End file.
